Shirayuki and Obi (Shirayuki x Obi)
by Kaga Natsuko
Summary: Zen sent me a guard, who is he? Obi?his name like Strange man ...
1. New Guard Obi?

Bonus Story (Yuko and Ara)

Yuko : What story is this? You have not finished 2 of your stories! щ(`Д´щ;)

Ara :I love Obi with shirayuki,just let it be,Yu ヽ(°∀°)ﾉ

Yuko :I'm pretty sure you didn't finish it 눈‸눈

Ara : This story until chapter 3 and already finished I made 3 chapters out at once today! ^^

* * *

Today in the morning all goes as usual in the clarines kingdom. All work in accordance with his schedule and then suddenly I heard a shouting voice from my bedroom door

"Shirayuki, this is bad! It's BAD!" Said the green-haired man named mitsuhide rouen

I was shocked at the shout and was surprised to say "Etto..mitsuhide..san? What happened?"

With a muffled breath mitsuhide replied "there is a man like a ninja picking an apple from my room!"

"Yo" said the man who suddenly appeared in the window of my room with a grin

Of course i'm surprised plus the mitushide said "HE IS A MAN WHO IS STEALING MY APPLE!

I looked at the man who like the ninja then asked "what is your name?"

The man replied "I'm obi, I'm sorry to have surprised you, I'm cupid your love with zen" with his stupid face

"You're not kidding, are you?" I say with an annoying face

He was shocked and said "my name is obi, from now on i am the guard of this palace and protect the zen from other royal invasions of course zen also told me to keep you,Ojou-sama"

I think I can trust him but mitsuhide still surprised I finally decided the woman with a yellow hairy tie, Kiki seiran to awaken mitsuhide who seems to have gone crazy maybe ...

When I walked into the lab to do the experiments, obi told me "do you want to be an herbalist?"

"Yes of course, why not?

"Woah, right? I don't like the smell of drugs"

"OII! No herbalist drugs like drugs"

"Why did you suddenly want to become an herbalist?"

"This is my dream since childhood, healing the person is fun, doesn't keeping people also fun?"

"It seems everyone is different, I really don't care if my job is suitable or not"

"What do you mean, of course it suits you!"

"I mean, I could be a Assassin or a soldier and even a cop, maybe a lieutenant would also be a good fit"

"Assassin?! Are you serious about that one ?!"

"it depends..."

"And it can not happen, obi! I will not let it!"

"EEH ?! WHY ?! fun, is not it?"

"You just make the people worried and you'll even appear in the paper, do you want your life to end like that?"

"Heee, you look like worried about me, but thanks, of course it won't happen because now I'm here doing the task"

"Is that so? If so good"

Then we arrived at the lab

"Ok, i'll learn, do your job well"

"Take care of yourself, lady"

I ended up experimenting, and thinking about everything that happened today

"OII SHIRAYUKI! You're wrong in the leaf!"

"E-EH?" I look at the leaf

"Ryuu, how is this?" My eyes began to look glassy

"Oii don't cry, what can make, you go around the leaf that I should be so okay, thank you shirayuki" ryuu said with a smile

Then my teacher Garrack Gazelt asked me "Hmm ... shirayuki, why are you today? You do not usually make mistakes in your work"

"Ah Sensei, actually today there is a man like a ninja named obi who is my guard, and today Mitsuhide shouted in the morning, it made my brain tremble"

"EH, tremble? hahahah! Means zen worried you to send a man named obi to you?" My teacher said with a laugh

"Nice right? We don't have to bother bothering to take care of you" said ryuu while leafing the leaves

"Certainly not good, IS NOT GOOD ANYMORE, but can I trust someone like her?" With my sad face

For a moment there was a silence and there was not a word and suddenly the voice of a man named ryuu replied "it depends on you, isn't it? I'm sure zen doesn't send the wrong person to you"

Right too, why do I think it's all like a zen mistake? I should blame myself for not being able to accept the kindness of people

"Well then, thanks for the advice you have given"

After doing a lot of work finally sunset and it's time to end work today

"Otsukaresama deshita!"

"Otsukare" replied Ryuu and my teacher

I walked out without realizing there was the voice of the man behind me who said "just calm down, your boyfriend picked the right one for you"

I was shocked even almost fainted then saw the man's face "O-Obi, you startled me"

"Yo, ojou same, you're not dead, right?"

"Yes, I'm not dead, and you seem to believe me, do not make me disappointed, okay?"

"Hahaha you say the same as zen, maybe you are a mate"

"Stop, you make me like a fool"

"Hahaha are not you like that?"

I hit the obi quietly while saying "no, you're cruel ;;"

We both walked into my room then obi asked as he walked "hmm Ojou-sama, are you not talking to Mr. zen today?"

"It's late and of course he's busy, is not he?"

My face was sad and disappointed to not see the zen, but obi saw me and suddenly lifted me

"Wait, Obi, where are we going?" I shouted with a startled face

"Eh, of course, to Mr. Zen's room, you look sad today, Ojou-sama!"

"I'm not really aware of that"

"Then now you're aware, please? Please talk to Mr. zen, Ojou-sama"

Unconsciously I had arrived in the room zen and obi just disappear

"Eh Shirayuki? What are you doing in my room"

"Anno nee ... zen .. why did you send a guard to me?"

"Why? Of course because I want to take care of you but can not, please forgive me if I can not take care of you"

"It's okay, I'm just here to talk to you" laughing

I told all the things that happened to zen ago zen suddenly called mitsuhide "OIII mitsuhide, where are you?"

Suddenly Kiki came with mitsuhide forward awakened and surprised to see the face of zen "Zen is not as you think, the man is really like a ninja and take my apple"

Then suddenly the door opened from the outside, it was approached mitsuhide ear and said "what do you mean is me?"

Mitsuhide was shocked and shouted. The atmosphere in the room was really crazy and finally kiki brought mitsuhide out

Obi looks at me and says "Ojou-sama! Your brain does not vibrate anymore, does it?"

I was surprised by the obi question and said "no more, I guess this palace is filled with strange people"

Zen starts to ask me while looking me in the eye "am I also weird?"

"No you do not" with an embarrassed face I answer the zen question

"I'm sorry to disturb you" said obi as he came out of the room

"I understand why today you look like a lot of trouble, shirayuki" said zen while stroking my head

"Hahaha you're right, I think it's time I went to bed" I said as I opened the door

Suddenly zen hugged me from behind while whispered "last night I dreamed we sleep together"

"E-EH! ZEN! That's embarrassing, can I go to bed?"

"May I sleep in your lap, I feel very tired today"

I understood the feeling of zen and let him sleep in my lap as I leaned against the wall

Without realizing it was morning and today I heard another shout, this is not a mitsuhide sound, but rather ...

"SHIRAYUKI! ZEN! THERE ARE COCONUT ! ! SAVE YOURSELF!" Shouts by kiki

And once again, my brain is shaking, this time not just me but zen also shakes

"O-obi, save us" I say deeply

Suddenly the obi came and killed the cockroach "hmm ojou-sama, oji-sama, wake up, oii, wake up"

My eyes were closed, after a few hours I woke up in my own room, was it all a dream? No, obi was asleep while waiting for me to wake up suddenly obi woke up and said "Ojou-sama, have you got well?" He asked me With a worried face

I was awake and said "oii oii, what's this about? Are you worried?"

"Of course I'm worried, Ojou-sama, I'm your guardian, are not you?"

I gasped with his words and said "you are not suitable to be a hit man, obi"

"You do not fit into queen of clairines, ojou-sama"

"I do not want to be queen, stupid" I say with an embarrassed face

"So you don't want to kiss for Mr. Zen?when you are close, hihihi" obi laugh and we continue our conversation till afternoon

"I forgot I have a job" I started to move my body "ughh .. it still hurt .."

"Ojou-sama, do not push yourself, you have to rest, if you're lonely, I'm there ... wait, you should be with zen, forgive me, Ojou-sama, I'll bring zen here" obi ran as fast as possible and he really Took the zen to my room and left both of us

"E..eh..shirayuki..are you ok?" Said zen to me

"Hahahah I'm okay ^^" I replied with a smile

"Last night mitsuhide now kiki, I hope nobody makes the act tomorrow, I'm tired of"

I stroked the head of zen "I also hope like that"

After a long talk I asked zen something

"Zen what is your dream today?" I asked with an embarrassed face, of course it was embarrassed to be asked, but the answer from the zen that makes me feel today is the happiest day

"I dream we have a great family and kiss you" replied the zen with an embarrassed face to me

I'm really very happy

Finally the day was late, zen and I slept in the room we had when I wanted to turn off the lights suddenly came a knock from the window, I saw the shadow of a man. I took a wooden sword and opened the window while removing the sword and suddenly came the voice of a man "Ojou-sama, a sword like this is not enough to protect you, you need a sharper one to kill me" said the man with a wink beside him, I was drowned and I had guessed it was Obi

"O-Obi, what are you doing ?! You're right to surprise me today" I say with a sigh

"Ojou-sama, how is that? Have you kissed him?" Said the obi whispering in my ear

"HAH ?! Not yet, we still haven't done that" I said in a tsundere tone

"Heh?poor you, you're dating, are not you?"

"What do you mean? I do not even know we're dating or not"

"Heh? Then why do not you ask her out for a date!"

"E-eh?! Maybe you're right, I'll ask her out for a date tomorrow!" With a red face I say it to obi

"Here I give you this hair clip, if the date doesn't go well, you just have to give me after your date"

"A-what? I don't need this, really!"

"Then save it, this is a bonus that I get from a store, I don't know who I should give"

"Then thank you, Obi! I will take care of this!" With a sweet smile I answer obi

"You better keep that smile for zen tomorrow!" Said the obi who suddenly disappeared

I went back to sleep then unconsciously it was morning and I did experiments in the lab as usual after that I went to the zen room to invite him on a date, but he looked tired and fell asleep on the table.I was afraid to invite him and me back to my room to learn about plants Herbalist and the male voice behind me said "Are you sure you want to be a nerd? C'mon, you guys should have a close relationship"

I was facing the back and it was true, it was a disappointed face i said "What should I do? He is busy and looks tired"

"Then why are you doing all these preparations?"

"Where did you know ?! did you peek at me ?!"

"No, hmm let me think"

"Do what you like, I'll study!"

"I think that your preparation is not in vain, how about a date with me anyway? Anyways I need friends to walk around this city!" Said obi with a wink and cackled

"I think your idea is good, looks like I want to find the air today" while sighing, I follow obi to get out of the palace

We walked around and saw the herbalist shop. I saw the store and invited obi, obi responded "I told you I don't like drugs, do i?" When I heard the obi's response, I replied "So you don't want to go into this store?" With glassy eyes, Obi replied "Ah!whetever!I have to follow you, don't i?" With a smile on his face, he followed bought some herbalist plants there and immediately in our travels, Obi always tease me

"Hey! Tomorrow you should be able to invite zen for a date, ok? I'll give you a hairpin if you can"

"I don't even need that, Obi, and obi ..."

"What's wrong, Ojou-sama?"

"I have a name, why do not you ever call me shirayuki?"

"Eh, why? Because you're my master, aren't you?" Obi replied with a grin

"Yeah, I still don't believe you'll be a lieutenant one day and I'm married to a zen" I sighed and smiled

"If I become a lieutenant and you marry a zen, what will happen?" Obi asks me but sees the sky and smiles

"I guess you're right, there's probably nothing that will happen later. By the way, today is a nice sky, not a"

"You're right, we'd better get home before zen see us" obi said with a chuckle

"Hey! I hope there is no misunderstanding between us"

While walking and talking, we unwittingly arrived at the palace and I went to the zen room to see the zen, I saw him still asleep on his desk, I covered him with a blanket and when I opened the door, there was a warm hand holding my hand and the voice that "I want to rest on your lap, okay?" I faced back and it was a zen, i was shocked at his question I replied "of course ^^" I sat and zen slept in my lap, I pat Zen's head so he could calm down and I finally leaned against the wall to sleep

Then it was morning, and again I heard shouting from outside the room shouting "ZEN! SHIRAYUKI! THERE ARE 10 COCKETS FOLLOW ME!" Said Kiki who runs in the hall plus the voice "ZEN OBI TAKES MY MANGO" from Mitsuhide

"Why did this happen again?" I thought, it seems not only I think like that, I see zen thinking as I think. I call Obi and he appears like a demon in front of me while apologizing for he likes to disturb Mitsuhide and Kiki. As usual and I thought to invite zen on a date like that obi say last night. I walked into the zen room and invited zen for a date, he agreed and finally we both walked in town, when we walked, the atmosphere a little awkward or maybe my feelings? About how my job is like a dad, of course it makes an awkward atmosphere, why can it be awkward? Then we ended our date, i went back to my room while looking at the hairpin Obi gave me

"Ojou-sama, do you want to hand over the hairpin to me?" Said a male voice from behind me

I wasn't surprised anymore because I know it was the voice of obi, I faced back and said "I won't hand over this hairpin to you!

Obi laughed freely and said "Well that's the spirit! Increase it, Ojou-sama"

"If I succeed you will give me a hairpin, will not I fight" with high spirits

Obi smiled broadly and said "Of course!" After a long chat, this is the first time I see obi smiling like that, my heart beat fast

"Ah seems you should sleep, sorry to disturb and good night, Ojou-sama" Obi smiled and went through the window

I'm confused why my heart was pounding earlier, maybe because of surprise ?. I ended today's activities

The next day, I still hear shouting, this time from the zen shouting "SHIRAYUKI, MITSUHIDE IS DEAD!" I woke up and was shocked, I ran away and it turns out Mitsuhide just fainted because 5 cockroaches were chasing Kiki. Maybe during Obi here, I will never wake up calmly

I have to go through my schedule as usual and today I can focus thanks to Obi helping my job then when Ryuu breaks tell me "She's not that bad, she even helps me too" while eating the bento she's carrying

"Yeah you're right, it seems I can trust him" I said with a laugh

When it's done, I invite zen for a date and this date is not as dense as the last date, on the way

"Shirayuki, do you want to marry me?"

"EHH?! It's TOO FAST!" I say with a red face

Zen bought me a ring and said "Take care of this, Ok?"

"Ring ..." I smiled happily there "Thank you, Zen" I'm really very happy

We walked and we finally arrived at the palace

"I will study in my room, good night, Zen" with a red face I delivered the word to Zen

"Good night, Shirayuki. Learn well"

That night I studied for the Herbalist exam, in the midst of the silence suddenly came a voice from beside me who whispered "How does it feel to walk with your prince, Ojou-sama?"

"You have to give me a hairpin today! Let's give it to me" this time I'm wearing an arrogant tone

"This, Ojou-sama, I know you like the shape of a butterfly!" Obi's hand headed towards me

"Oh," I smiled sweetly at the obi, maybe this is my first time smiling sweet, I saw Obi's smiling face beautifully, my heart beating hard this time, I think maybe Obi can hear it but He seemed to ignore the voice

I ended up sleeping and Obi came out of the window as usual

Then in the morning as usual, I heard shouting from Zen who shouted Kiki fainted, as usual I breathe and work in Lab

I was helped and teased Obi as usual, advice from Ryuu and dating with Zen, everything went as usual until finally

"This week zen went to Tanbarun, what should I do?"

"What do you have to do? How about a date with me? I'm bored, I don't have a job every day ==" said the voice of a man who always whispered in my ear

"Obi, are you sure? I'm okay, I do not have a job either, let's get out"

We both walk and suddenly Obi pulls my hand towards the playground "Ojou-sama, do you want it?" Obi's eyes twinkle glinted at the playground

I laughed and said "you like a kid, you know that?"

"Come on, Ojou-sama! We're on a roller coaster!" When we got on I didn't think the roller coaster was so high and I was scared but suddenly there was a hand holding me, it was very warm like a zen hand, it was an obi hand, I think he asked me to trust him

I was really happy that from now on my schedule changed, Wake up morning filled with yell, my job and date with Obi

On the date with the last Obi he took me to where he got the jewelry for me when entering, the shop was very unique and interesting

"How did you find a shop like this, Obi?"

"I met this woman who was a shopkeeper this past week, I was looking for a hairpin and she offered me her wares" replied the obi with a slightly embarrassed face

We went back to the palace, Obi came to my room and said "Ojou-sama, tomorrow your prince will come, you must be excited and kiss him!" Obi said to me

I smiled happily, when I saw Obi, obi's eyes away from me and I saw obi was blushed, when I saw Obi blush, I was also shy and for a while the atmosphere became awkward and finally came a voice, Obi took me out to see the moon at That day in the park at night.

"Don't you think this week we're having too much fun, Ojou-sama?"

"Call me Shirayuki! I have a name!"

"Then ... shirayuki..your name is great, you're great!"

"Stop it Obi, you make me embarrassed and like a fool" I put on a tsundere tone again

"Shirayuki" Obi smiled at me "I'm glad to have a master like you"

My heart beat fast and hard to not answer the words obi, I fainted in the garden because of my heart

The next morning, I was in the room and I saw Obi asleep next to me, I stroked Obi's head and said "You strange man, I should meet you earlier"

"What will happen if you meet me early?" I saw the obi waking up with a chuckle

"O-Obi ?! you heard that?! Stupid!" I used the tsundere tone and looked away

Obi laughed and once again my heart was beating so fast

"How does it feel to meet your prince?

"I'm really happy" I smiled very wide but this time obi did not look away but laughed

"Then do your duty and meet him!" Obi came out of the window and I went to the lab to do my job

 **Obi's VOC**

"What's with that smile ?! please tell me, Kami-sama" I closed my face with my hand

"Yo Obi, what's up with you" Kiki asked me with Mitsuhide. I jumped down in order to communicate with them

"Do you think if you blush when you see people smile even think of that person's smile, what is it?" I asked them both because I was confused about my own feelings

They both chuckled even laughed at me, then mitsuhide said "Obi, that's a sign you like her, is she a girl?" Mitsuhide teases me

"Certainly a girl" and then when the court clock rings, we do our own work

When i lie in the tree, i see shirayuki walking alone. I follow shirayuki, when i will call the shirayuki name suddenly the white haired man comes hugging is Zen

I forgot that the zen had returned to the palace today, when I saw them hugging, suddenly my heart seemed to stop beating, why? Is it because I envy them? What's this pain? I'm running, I don't know why my body wants to run, I just want to run until no people do not see me

Suddenly I heard a voice from the front that said "Obi, why are you running?" I know the voice, it was Mrs. Kiki's voice then I answered him "I'm training to improve my speed"

Kiki saw me but suddenly she handed me a letter, "Obi, you were asked to be a lieutenant in Tanbarun"

I was very surprised, of course who is not surprised if his dreams come true? I am happy and take the letter. As I walk towards shirayuki's room to tell this news, I accidentally slit zen and shirayuki kiss and I can not breathe I finally hid And started preparing to move to Tanbarun

"What's wrong with me today? Do I have asthma?" I lay down on my bed to solve the problem

 **No VOC**

"Where is Obi? Usually he teases me? Maybe he's tired" Shirayuki said in his room "Yosh! I have to spirit" Shirayuki learns in his room and sleeps

The next morning Shirayuki did not hear shouts from Zen, Mitsuhide, Kiki and the others

"Today is not usually no shouting, something must happen" Shirayuki ran to see Kiki and Mitsuhide. "What's up with you today? Usually you yell in the morning!"

"Today there are no cockroaches" said kiki. "Today no one stole the fruit from my room" .Shirayuki surprised by Mitsuhide and Kiki's answer

"By the way, where is obi? I do not see her today" Shirayuki looked in every direction to find Obi

"Annu ... shirayuki, Obi becomes promoted to lieutenant in Tanbarun" Kiki answers Shirayuki's question in a dubious tone

"Eh? Are you sure? From where do you know?" Shirayuki wore a tone like someone who just knew this would never happen

"Eh? You don't know, but I'm sure he wants to tell you, I know because I'm giving a letter from Tanbarun to him" Kiki answered Shirayuki's question really did not expect this to happen suddenly Shirayuki remember Obi want to be a lieutenant

"But be calm, will find you a new guard" Mitsuhide said to Shirayuki

"Kiki, Mitsuhide! Can you accompany me to Tanbarun? I want to say goodbye to Obi!" For a moment the silence but Kiki and Mitsuhide replied "Okay, we'll tell you, Zen, get ready for Shirayuki"

Shirayuki starts to get ready as well Kiki and Mitsuhide and Shirayuki meet Ryuu and asks "Ryuu, when I hear Obi disappear, I'm very surprised even lost my breath" Ryuu surprised by Shirayuki's question and stroked Shirayuki's head "What's up with you today, Shirayuki?Usually Know more about your own feelings, that means you like Obi, don't you? "Shirayuki is completely drowned as if she did not accept Ryuu's answer

"I'm dating Zen, Ryuu. That's impossible!" Shirayuki denied Ryuu's opinion

"I just expressed my opinion, if that's what you think, then that's what happened" Ryuu replied while staring at Shirayuki

"I don't even know why I feel this" Shirayuki replied because Shirayuki did not accept all this

"Be honest with yourself" was the last word shirayuki heard before Ryuu was called the herbalist teacher to the room

"Shirayuki, zen can not go with us, now we have to go! Because the Obi show becomes a lieutenant and a candidate for war captains is about to begin!" Kiki and Mitsuhide rush to find Shirayuki and the three of them go by a stroller


	2. Choice Zen or Obi?

They were in a horse-drawn carriage, bored they started talking

"Shirayuki, why do you care so much about Obi?" Kiki asks Shirayuki like a tease

"Hey shirayuki! You already have Zen, do you know that?" Mitsuhide yells like a drunk

"I also do not know why, maybe I'll find an answer if I see Obi's face" Shirayuki responded uneasily

"If like this, they both like each other! HIHIHIHI" Mitsuhide and Kiki think like that

"Hey, Mitsuhide, do not you see the love triangle in shirayuki?" Kiki whispers in Mitsuhide's ears

"I think you're right, Kiki. The triangle love shines from shirayuki!" Mitsuhide also whispered in Kiki's Ear

"Teenagers are beautiful yes" kiki whispers again into Mitsuhide's ear

"Wait for the two of you, what are you talking about ?!" Shirayuki is confused because she also wants to talk

"We talked about how your marriage would be with zen later" Kiki and Mitsuhide laughed but shirayuki took a long time to see a cold sweat coming out of their face

"Are you really okay?" Shirayuki asks Kiki and mitsuhide but they whisper to each other

"Wow, mitsuhide, Obi and shirayuki can not be put together" Kiki whispered in Mitsuhide ear

"Then if Obi returns to the palace, we must collect the evidence for the zen and shirayuki engagement to be canceled!" Mitsuhide whispered in a kiki

"Yosh, we've decided, take it easy, shirayuki" Mitsuhide and Kiki seem to be planning a bad plan but shirayuki still not knowing anything

Eventually they reached the Tanbarun kingdom and the Prince of Tanbarun, Raj Shenezard welcomed them

When Shirayuki gets off the wheelbarrow, Raj's sisters are Rona Shenezard who has pink hair and Eugena Shenezard surrounds Shirayuki

"Hey, Shirayuki, you came to play with us, did not you?" Their eyes sparkled when they saw shirayuki

"No, I'm looking for Obi, where is Obi?" Shirayuki asked them both

"Lieutenant Obi, you mean? He is being sworn into captain of war in military building!" Eugena answered shirayuki's question and escorted shirayuki to the building. When arrived at the building shirayuki directly search Obi

"Where is he?" Shirayuki asks Rona "You do not see the man in the shirt who is standing on the stage?" Rona asked shirayuki

"It's O-OBI?! He looks neat!" Shirayuki amazed at Obi

Obi feels the presence of shirayuki and stares at Shirayuki as "just go away", Shirayuki gets shocked after the show, shirayuki runs to obi and says "you do not even say goodbye, Obi"

"By the way, I'm looking at zen and you're kissing and I do not want to disturb you." By the way, I'll be a captain of war in calirines, so we'll meet again! Do not blame me if your morning is not as beautiful as the past " Obi winked at me

"You mean it ?! it's okay, please keep me back, captain!" Shirayuki respect Obi and akhrinya they go back to the clairines palace

Shirayuki goes to her room and when shirayuki lies down, obi comes to Shirayuki's room "are you exhausted, Ojou-sama?"

Shirayuki sighed and replied "Yeah I'm tired, tomorrow I have to work"

"You will be dating Mr. zen, will not you? Let's get excited!" Obi encourages shirayuki with a grin

"Where is my pin hair, hmm?" Shirayuki asked in a seductive tone

"You still ask for that? Ok! I will give you the best if ... you kiss with zen" suddenly Obi's voice becomes limp when calling shirayuki will kiss with zen

"Okay, just look!" But Shirayuki responded excitedly

Day becomes dark and they sleep in their respective rooms

"Now I know this sick name, it's love, is not it? Annoying" Obi crying in his bed but mitsude goes into Obi's room and says "How can a war captain cry for love?"

Obi is shocked to hear mitsuhide voice "You heard that ?! forget it!" Obi blushed and closed his face

"Who is he? Tell me his name, I will help you" Mitsuhide asked with great interest

"Shirayuki ... but he already has zen, does not he?" Obi closed his eyes with his hand

"It's okay, no rules governing you to love someone who has a boyfriend or not!"

"What about the fate of zen? Zen know a lot about shirayuki while I do not even know anything" Obi answered with anxiety

"Why do you always think people's feelings? If Shirayuki's choice is you, then you are the one chosen to be the prince of shirayuki!" Mitsuhide replied like a counselor

"Even they already kiss, will I destroy their relationship?" Obi asked with a sob

"All that shirayuki choice! It's all wrong shirayuki! EVERYTHING is shirayuki, you do not have to worry about all that because shirayuki who will face it all. Do not you blame as if this is your fault for having been born in the world" Mitsuhide replied with anger

"It was true that love never made sense even to make me cry like this" Obi closed his face with a pillow

"You're right, love can never be understood and always makes no sense" Mitsuhide supports Obi's opinion

Then tomorrow Obi follow shirayuki and when they contact eye they look away from each other in shame. See that Kiki and mitsuhide start gathering evidence that shirayuki and obi love each other

When Ryuu tells Obi to help shirayuki, the atmosphere becomes awkward but Obi and Shirayuki still keep talking as usual with blush

After the job runs out, shirayuki invites zen for a date and finally they go together. Obi follows them because he really wants to know what happened

They talked about their marriage and finally kissed. Suddenly Obi cried "Aaaree? Why am I crying?" Obi is still smiling but tears fall

"Why, Kami-sama, why are you so cruel to me ?!" Obi embraces his own body

After the date, shirayuki waits for the obi to arrive but he does not come, finally shirayuki comes to the room obi and knocks on Obi's room door "Obi, this is shirayuki, keep your promise!" Door open and Obi invites shirayuki to talk in the park

"Where's my hairpin?" Shirayuki asks like a tsundere

Obi gives a hairpin to shirayuki with a smile but tears in his eyes "I ... this ... just watch, Ok" Obi forced himself to smile

"Obi, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Shirayuki asks Obi in a shocked tone

"Kiki made an onion in my eyes ..." Obi responded with a smile

"Why did kiki do that? Hahaha" shirayuki laughed in front of Obi

Without realizing Obi embrace shirayuki "Let me like this, please"

Shirayuki was shocked and embarrassed "Is this love? I hope not but why is this heart pounding ?!"

"Ah the day is dark, we have to go back to the room each, go to sleep, Ojou-sama" Obi stop crying and go to the room. Kiki and Mitsuhide them and photographing the incident as evidence

Obi and Shirayuki have the same dream that they both are in a very spacious garden and kissing of course it woke them both

Shirayuki summoned Kiki and Obi to summon mitsuhide

"Kiki, I'm a weird dream! Even that should not happen! Why can i kiss the obi ?!" Shirayuki blushed

"You like Obi, right?" Kiki asked Shirayuki with a serious face

"I do not know, do not ask me, I'll try to sleep again" and shirayuki back to sleep

"Basic, is never honest!" Kiki came out of the room shirayuki

Once in Obi's room, Mitsuhide laughs and says "hurry up, tell me how you feel and cancel the engagement!"

"Are you mocking me?" Obi asked with an annoyed face

"Forgive me the captain, go back to sleep" Mitsuhide came out of the room obi

"Yaampun, this is really bad!" Obi covered his face with a pillow

When the day is morning, shirayuki has no work today and shirayuki decides to look for air outside suddenly he sees the obi out of the palace and follows Obi quietly

"Shihayuki follow me, maybe I let him let his business follow me is not in vain" Obi said like that in his heart and walk around the city

Suddenly there was a girl talking to Obi

"Obi, is that you?" The girl asked Obi

"Yeah, who are you?" Obi asked the girl

"You forgot me? You cruel! I Rura your childhood friend!" The girl is beautiful and fit with obi daari

"Wow are they a couple? They are like cats with wings of pigeons!" The people around start to praise obi with rura

"Well, our mother used to call us flying cats, do you remember?" Rura asked with a shy face

"You ... the dove ?! Well wah already 10 years we do not meet, I became war captain in clairines" Obi replied with a blushing face too

Shirayuki does not breathe for a moment but she still follows obi

"Oh yeah, Obi, do you feel someone is following us, no?" Rura asked obi

Shirayuki is shocked and hideous but suddenly when shirayuki sees obi again, they are gone

"Where, obi?" Shirayuki then saw the jeweler he had visited

Shirayuki sees the obi buying the hairpin and handed the hairpin to the woman then suddenly shirayuki hears the words from the woman "Obi .. do not you think we should build relationships more than friends?"

Obi is shocked at the rural question and asks "Family?"

Rura laughed and pushed the obi to the wall "No! I mean what about dating? And doing the things people do dating?"

Shirayuki cried hearing that and obi saw shirayuki crying, shirayuki ran as obi step after shirayuki

Shirayuki reached the room and locked the window and door of her room

She cried till her eyes were swollen and finally shirayuki fell asleep because tired, kiki and mitsuhide come crying to see them like that and they (including obi) sleep in their room

Then tomorrow when obi and shirayuki meet, they never chat again, shirayuki and zen are still dating but obi does not give hairpin to shirayuki

"Kami-sama, don't you think this is too much for me?" Obi sighed and lay down on the tree

Mitsuhide and kiki come over to Obi

"Captain, are you sure you want to be like this?" Kiki asked me while facing me

"I do not want to be like this" Obi ran after shirayuki

"Shirayuki, this time hear me shirayuki! Please!" Obi speaks from behind shirayuki

"Captain, do your job properly, ok?" Shirayuki did not look at me and still walk

"Shirayuki ... you must really hear this!" Obi holds the hand of shirayuki "I refuse him!" Shirayuki was shocked but she said "what the hell do you think i am? Do you think i care?" Shirayuki still running without looking back

"SHIRAYUKI, HEAR AND SEE ME" Obi yelled finally Shirayuki see obi "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"I ... I ..." Obi blushed and angry

"What happened to you?"

"I love you" Obi cry and bowed in front of shirayuki

Shirayuki is shocked and panicked but shirayuki answers "Eh? What's your point?"

"I want you to be my wife, I want us to date every day, things like that I want from you!" Obi still crying shirayuki confusion

"Please give me time to grant your request" was the last reply of Shirayuki before he went to his room

Kiki and mitsuhide record it all, mitsuhide bring Obi to the room as quiet as following shirayuki

When shirayuki arrives in his room, he is relieved and very happy because the obi loves him but sad because he is hesitant. Kiki tomorrow in the room shirayuki and shirayuki asked "Kiki, what would you do at a time like this?"

Kiki is confused but says "just like you, I also ask for time, but do not you obviously love Obi?"

Shirayuki shocked and said "so what should i do to zen?"

Kiki sighs and says "he is more considerate and not as busy as you"

"I love obi?" Shirayuki asked with a sob

"You're jealous of seeing him with other girls, you always want to give your hairpin obi, talk to you alone, do not you think you really want to have him?" Kiki explained me firmly

"Love is blind" Shirayuki hugged the pillow

In Obi's room, mitsuhide laughs and says "congratulations! You managed to express your feelings to him!"

"You got it, that's embarrassing!" Obi covered her face with void

"You're happy, are not you? Tell me the truth, Obi" Mitsuhide teases Obi

"Stop, yeah I'm so excited" obi replied with embarrassed shame

The day turned into night

Kiki sleeps with shirayuki as mitsuhide steps asleep with Obi and the day turns into morning

Obi runs into shirayuki's room, when shirayuki opens his room, shirayuki chants at Obi

"Obi, what are you doing here?" Shirayuki was startled

"I'm doing here? Hmm .. inviting you on a date!" Obi gives flowers to shirayuki

"Dating?! Then what does this flower mean?" Shirayuki panicked and surprised to see a flower

"You've learned the meaning of flowers, does not it mean I love you and I want to ask you out" Obi said as if it was all okay

"I have not given an answer and I have not broken up with zen" shirayuki confused

"If it's a matter of zen, think about it later, today we'll have fun on the playground!" Zen grinned finally shirayuki agreed

While walking, the day's playground is special for couples

Obi and shirayuki are shocked, obi says "do you want?" Shirayuki is shocked by obi's question and says "ok, I want to, let's play around!" And when playing suddenly came the sound of the stage in the park

"Ok couples, we held the race here to be the best partner!" Said the man who sounded like mitsuhide

"The best couple will get hotel entry, dancing and a place to get married!" Said the woman who sounded like kiki

In the minds of shirayuki and obi "they make the act again" while covering the face

"Do all the step,maybe 10 stage..?"said by Kiki

"MAYBE,ALL YOU SAID JUST THAT?!"that's what i think with obi

We both shout "oii kiki, mitsuhide, what are you doing here?" But kiki and Mitsuhide whisper in Obi's ear and shirayuki "you guys should be the best partner! Ok?" Then disappear

But what we think is "you two just annoy us!"

Mitsuhide started the game with "ok, the match starts from step 1 ie run along with the legs tied"

"Get ready, start!"

Obi panicked and said "shirayuki hold my hand, ok?"

Shirayuki replied "Ok"

We both ran very fast, no, Obi who ran very fast and shirayuki keep the rope bond so as not to loose we finally managed to win

"It's still stage 1, Obi" shirayuki said to Obi

"Struggle then we shut up the two of them!" Obi replied to Shirayuki's words

"Ok, stage 2, men kill monsters, get 100 paper while carrying a girl" Kiki's voice is more horrible than the challenge itself

"Get ready, start!"

Obi picks up shirayuki "shirayuki, help me kill them and you get 100 papers, ok?"

"Okay" Shirayuki replied Obi excitedly

Obi started jumping and killing the monsters with managed to get 100 papers and the invincible monster

"Once again Obi and shirayuki mates win!" The cheers of kiki and mitsuhide keeps us annoyed with them

"The 4th stage is dancing, the best dance to be judged!"

"Get ready, start!"

All dance with elegant nuance but suddenly there are people who deliberately make shirayuki fall

"Shirayuki, are you okay? Let's move on! This time full of excitement!" Obi smiled at me and excited me

We danced unlike other couples, maybe we were the weirdest couple

"Yaampun, if shirayuki does not fall, the shirayuki and obi pair might have won" we heard the voice coming from the kiki voice

But what we're thinking is "What are they planning again? (-_-)"

"Stage 5, singing"

"You sing in the room we have prepared, each room will judge you and you report that value against us"

Obi said "I don't want to sing anymore!" Shirayuki was shocked and said "oii, what's with the promise we made earlier, we promise to make them silent is not it? Let's do it together!"

"Today you are full of spirit!shirayuki, it turns out I really like you" Obi said it with a face that blush

We both started singing but they got a score of 98

"It's great, let's report this value to them" we both came out the door, but when we were going out of the room we heard a couple who scored 30 ago when we got out of the room, it's time to report the value

A couple who got a score of 30 was claimed to get a value of 100 and he is the highest pair points

"Wow, shirayuki and obi, you lost again!" Kiki chuckled as he knew what was going on

"Ok, next stage 6, cooking, like when singing, you are given room to cook"

People ran into their room and we started cooking

"Shirayuki, you make dessert, ok? I will make ramen!" Obi grinned when told me, within 5 minutes we finish our dishes, I and zen out for a while to find decoration, we bring the food to Mitsuhide and Kiki

When they tried our cooking, mitsude said "I know not you guys that make the marinade like this" then mitsude

When we saw our cuisine we realized that it was not our cuisine but other people's cooking, and that other person won this stage 6

"Wow, shirayuki and obi, what's wrong with you guys?" Kiki laughs but we know if he knows what really happened to us

"We turn to stage 7 that is to be a waiter" we were surprised to hear Kiki said like that

"You will serve the person at the candied selling place" Mitsuhide said as if it was all normal

When the game starts, the store is completely empty and the participants protest about who will be served, it turns out we should promote the place as well

After promoting in various ways, the place is crowded and we serve them, but a participant makes shirayuki fall. Obi holds shirayuki and luggage

"It doesn't hurt,does it?" Shirayuki saw the grin from obi's face

"I still can not fall! Thanks for helping me, Obi!" Shirayuki grinning at obi

"Hmm..Obi and shirayuki you win 7th stage! Wah! Congratulations!" Kiki and mitsuhide clapped our hands

"The 8th stage is taking notes, hearing and giving opinions!" Kiki said such a challenge is easy

"You just need to keep a record of how people are involved in this issue and listen to their problems, you also have to give them a solution!" Mitsuhide showed the participants where their room

"The problem is only 2, so fight!" Kiki says it with excitement

We went into our room and listened to the problem, shirayuki who noted the problem

Issue 1 is the voice of the girl "Actually I have a boyfriend but a man guarding, protecting and chasing me more than my boyfriend, I love that man, but what about my boyfriend?"

Hearing the girl's problem, I'm experiencing the same thing, I ask the obi so I can give an opinion "I think if your girlfriend can not take care of you, protect and even love you that way, you just have to leave your girlfriend, right?"

Problem 2 is a guy's voice "I was told to protect a girl by my family, I protect her and she has a boyfriend, we date when her boyfriend is busy, we are having a great time ! but I forgot if she has a girlfriend even I see her kissing with her boyfriend , His girlfriend knows more about him than me, I do not know anything at all, should I give up? "

Obi pauses and responds "are you sure you want to give up, there's no law governing you should not like the guy who has a boyfriend even if he's kissing, you have the right to love him and fight for him, you still do not know his feelings to you so You're still too early to give up! "

We solved 2 problems and we are the winner from the 8th stage

"I'm really touched on your opinion!" Kiki pretended to cry when we know he deliberately made a video like that to us

"The 9th stage is the police, you will be chased by the police, you just need to run or die for real!" Mitsuhide is happy to say that while we are frightened

"Get ready, start!"

We ran but suddenly

"Shirayuki, run fast!" Obi yelled at me

"I'm tired" shirayuki can not breathe properly. Suddenly the police come catch shirayuki "Obi, quickly save yourself!"

"What about you ?! You will die, will not you!" Obi yelled at me while crying

"I'm okay, if obi survived, I'm dead okay, I LOVE ALSO, OBI!" Shirayuki smiled but obi ran to the police and killed the policeman. "Shirayuki, are you all right, are not you?" Obi still sobbing afraid shirayuki die

"I'm alive, yeah I'm okay, let's go to the arena" Obi picked me up to the arena

"Obi and shirayuki win the 9th stage! Congratulations again!" Kiki and mitsuhide laughed merrily to see us

"The 10th stage is to express love, only you two are left" Mistuhide tells us that

"Shirayuki ..." Obi's face blushes when he sees me "I'm a little nervous, I've stated this last night, maybe this is the second time I say to you"

"I love you, Shirayuki. I really want to have you completely mine, will you be mine?" Obi pronounces it with a very blushing face

"I love you too, of course want" I cried and finally we both hugged

"Well, the best pair of this race is obi and shirayuki!

Suddenly we heard a voice from behind "what? Shirayuki and obi not a couple!"

When we faced back, it was zen! Our blank gaze when looking at this angry white-haired man

"Shirayuki, what are you doing here? You should learn! Zen yelled at me

"What is he doing? He does not want to obey you and wants to live his own way!" Obi is by my side

"What are you doing here, obi? You want to fire?" Zen megancam obi

"Huh? You fired me? Please sir, because i love shirayuki" obi answered zen quickly

"Does shirayuki hate you? Do not dream you!" Zen and obi fight

"Yes, i love obi, why?" Shirayuki holding zen hand

"You traitor" zen almost hit me but obi touching the zen neck from behind. "Today my knife is very sharp" obi showed the knife and pointed the knife into the eyes of the zen

Zen fear and fire Obi, zen also took me, kiki and mistuhide from the palace

The four of us looked for a place to take refuge and I suggested that they stay in my house, in tanbarun

The four of us live there, kiki and mitsuhide apply for jobs in the tanbarun kingdom, me and obi do the same as kiki and mitsuhide


	3. Married

When accepted in the kingdom of tanbarun, Rona shenazard and Eugena shenazard surround shirayuki

"Shirayuki works here? Please change our brother again!" Said Rona

"Did not your brother have changed?" Suddenly obi appeared beside me

"Our brother still has a folly, please tell him to read the book" Eugena said it was ashamed to have a brother like Raj

"Have you mastered politics?" Shirayuki smiled at

"Of course, I am the prince of the Tanbarun kingdom" Eugena said truthfully

"He always reads political books so he's smarter than our brother" Rona said it with a smug tone

"Why are you happy?" Eugena asked the hue

"If you're smart and famous, I'll be famous too" Rona smiled as he said it

"They are like kiki and mitsuhide as a child" Obi whispered it to shirayuki

"Obi, let's get out of here" Shirayuki whispered in Obi's ear

When shirayuki and obi are running accidentally they find kiki and mitsuhide

"We have warned you not to idle us, okay?" Obi told them both

"If it were not for us, you would never be like this, you should thank us, Obi" Kiki brags herself

"I'm grateful for that, then what about the prizes we got from the race?" Obi asked Kiki

Mitsuhide and Kiki's face took a cold sweat

"You guys aren't lying are you?" Shirayuki and obi say it together

"We're not lying" their cold sweat is pouring

"You liar! Die!" Shirayuki and obi chase after them

When we ran, we met with Rona and Eugena

Rona says "Do not tell me you two are dating!" Rona looked at us with suspicion

Obi and shirayuki blushed and said "if so, why?"

Eugena was suddenly respectful, saying "The captain of the Japanese war is your father, is not he?

Obi shocked and said "Where do you know?"

"I've read history books, and again you're a Japanese lieutenant, are not you?" Eugena told Obi

"He's alive, I'll bring you to him later!" Obi says it with a grin

"What if you look at my family, Obi? We're getting married, are not we?" Shirayuki asks obi with a blushing face

"I will see your family as well" Obi grinning. We asked permission from Raj to bring his sister and he allowed us, we are allowed to bring his horse carriage, we make preparations, Kiki and mitsuhide also come to keep the sister Raj's safety

Then the next day we go to the house obi

Because the journey is still far away, shirayuki wonder where Obi's house is and say "Your house where? Seems far away"

Obi grinned and said "My house is close to your house!"

After shirayuki see the direction of their destination, Obi true, this road to the house shirayuki

"You're right! EH ?! means you know my dad ?!" shirayuki was shocked

"Yeah, hahaha I'm funny you look shocked" Obi laugh and shirayuki also laugh

We finally got to Obi's house

"Me, obi, I have a guest who likes you very much" Obi said it on his doorstep while knocking on the door

The door opened and I saw the body of the father of obi, very dashing, showing that he was wise

Rona hugs Sakaki (Raj's bodyguard) out of fear

Dad obi patted the back of his obi hard and said "Yo obi, have you got a boyfriend?"

"Already, soon we will marry" Obi answered his father firmly

"YOU HAVE THE BOYY ?! WHERE HER?" Obi's father was shocked and immediately sought out shirayuki

"Ah forgive me, I'm his girlfriend obi, my name is shirayuki" Shirayuki stood beside obi

"YOU?! You're a girl from wajahze, are not you?" Obi's father was surprised to see me

"Yeah, nice to meet you" shirayuki bowed his head

"Good choice" dad obi nosebleed. "Yaampun, you do not change" obi sigh naffas

"So who really likes me?" Dad obi has the same smile with obi

"I'm Eugena Shenazard, the 2nd prince of the tanbarun." Eugena bowed her head

"What brings you here?" Obi's father grinned when he saw Eugena

"You are a former Japanese attacking captain, is not I want to ask for your signature and teach me politics!" Eugena is very excited to say that

We all got into Obi's house, his house was really like a fortress, full of weapons

"Wow your house is very cool, obi" shirayuki amazed at Obi house

"I will make tea, sit down, shirayuki" Obi grin and make tea in the kitchen

Shirayuki waits and sees a book and reads the book

"This is my mom, isn't this obi mother? Our mother is almost the same!" Shirayuki amazed at her mother obi

"Shirayuki, this is your tea, drink, what do you see?" Obi saw me smiling

"Your mother and my mother are like siblings" shirayuki laughed at the mother obi

"Our mother is a sibling, shirayuki, you are my cousin" Obi explained firmly

"EH?!" Shirayuki surprised because he just know

Mitsuhide and kiki lie on the couch and say "Hey, obi. Is there something exciting in your house?"

Obi grinned and he talked a bit with his father like asking permission

Obi grinned and said "I'm the same shirayuki have to go somewhere, you go to my room and sleep in my bed while imagining the place you want to visit then to return to the real world you just have to imagine kamarkau, understand?"

Mistuhide and Kiki laughed and said "we don't want to dream"

But obi replied seriously "if you die there, in the real world you will also die"

Shirayuki and Obi go to Shirayuki's house as Kiki's step and mitsuhide fear and do the obi say

But Rona mecegah us out and shouted "I'm bored! I want to play!"

Obi tells sakaki to bring Rona in the basement of his house, sakaki lifts Rona to the basement

Eventually shirayuki and Obi enter the house shirayuki

Kazuki hugging and shouting "father, shirayuki come!" Then shirayuki's father came hugging kazuki and shirayuki "welcome back, dad miss you"

Kazuki look at obi and say "then who is this guy?" Obi grinned and said "i obi, i'm shirayuki's girlfriend" .kazuki and shirayuki's father surprised

Obi and shirayuki explain everything and ask for their approval to get married then answer shirayuki's father "of course can! Go married! Don't forget to invite me with kazuki, ok?" Shirayuki's father smiled. Obi and shirayuki's father spoke as kazuki and shirayuki laughed. Obi talks and shirayuki's father finishes, shirayuki and obi go out and visit the burial ground of shirayuki's mother, obi and shirayuki pray for their marriage

 **Obi's VOC**

I see the face of shirayuki and I think various thoughts. "Hey, obi, just kiss, him, you gotta do the thing that people are dating do" Though evil mind obi like that but good mind obi mind "you are not married, pity him" Because those two thoughts I shook my head but shirayuki worried "Obi, are you all right, are not you?" I looked at the eyes of Shirayuki until the nosebleed

"You're all right, are not you?" I patted my face and said "it's okay, do not think about it, let's go with kiki and mitsuhide

"Shuhayuki smiled and we went to my room." Wow, your room is neat and very nice "shirayuki said that to me" thank you "I replied in a subtle tone

"Maybe I should wake kiki and mitsuhide" shirayuki walk

"NO" I pushed him until we fell to the floor

"E-eh? Obi? Why not?" Shirayuki blushed

OH MY GOD, I pushed shirayuki to the floor ?!

"Hey obi, do that to her" #Evil

"Obi, you are still not married" #Angel

"Hey, be honest to yourself what you want!" # Evil

"Maybe you're right, I support evil '-')" #Angel

 **Evil Win Angel is lost**

"They can die" Obi blushed to see Shirayuki's face so close

"Umm..obi..up to when we like this?" Shirayuki's face blushed

"Umm..shirayuki..may me, I'm thinking strange today, I want to kiss you, kiss your forehead, kiss your hair, your ears and your neck, I can not hold this, I'm sorry to have thought like this"

"E-EH?!" Shirayuki blushed, and obi also blushed

"It's okay, you can ask for it from me" shirayuki smiled

Shirayuki wishes he kissed but obi just kissed the forehead of shirayuki and it made shirayuki slightly disappointed but he was so happy

Me and shirayuki sit outside and talk

"You're different from zen, he's cold the way you look friendly, maybe that's what makes me love you" shirayuki grinned but for a moment shirayuki could not breathe nor talk because obi kissed him

"Umm..obi..to when are we like this?" Shirayuki's face blushed

"Ah forgive me!" Obi stopped kissing shirayuki.

"It's okay, I want to take a drink, okay?" Shirayuki went to the kitchen

Obi embrace shirayuki "I'm waiting for our wedding!" Shirayuki smiled and said "me too" shirayuki make tea, obi and shirayuki drink it together and chat, because it's dark, it's time to sleep

Eugena and Rona sleep in the basement together with sakaki

Mitsuhide and kazuki sleep in kazuki room

Kiki slept in Shirayuki's old bed

Obi and shirayuki sleep together in the obi room

The day of grief becomes morning and they go home

After arrived diistana, shirayuki and obi already get marriage approval

They both married in the palace and had a family

"Mama, daddy, when mitsuhide uncle and kiki married aunt?" Said the word came out of the son shirayuki and obi named Alice

"Maybe tomorrow, it depends on them" we smile

"Why are you married? What is love?" Alice asks again to obi and shirayuki

"We married for love to connect us" Shirayuki replied with a smile

"That love is an inexplicable feeling, not going in, incomprehensible, painful but happy to have that feeling" Obi answered alice's question

The three of them laughed and became strange family but happy

The end

 **Bonus storyy***(behind the scene)**

Yuko : Hey,ara!i want to ask something,i'm still confused! (´･ω･`)?

Ara : What's it,ko? ＼（＾ ＾）／

Yuko : What happens to the zen after that day? (ﾟ∀ﾟ)

Ara : He's looking for another girl (maybe) ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Yuko : What's with that evil and angel,dark obi and white obi,huh? ಠ_ಠ

Ara : It's evil thinking and good thinking, you never see it in anime or comics? (・ω ・✿)

Yuko : You used translator,didn't u? (ㅍ＿ㅍ )

Ara : Just a little !

Yuko : Zen can stop their wedding,don't you want to type it? (∩ᄑ_ᄑ)⊃

Ara : Let's just say zen goes crazy after being broken by shirayuki LOL

Yuko : Obi mother is not the siblings of mother shirayuki and obi has no father even obi doesn't have a chillhood friend named rura, and he never give a hairpin to shirayuki! (ʘ言ʘ╬)

Ara : Hey i don't want to erase it LOL


End file.
